TDI Couple songs
by DxC forever
Summary: Join Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindesy, Tyler, Gwen, Trent, Heayher, Alehandro, Harold, Lawshana, Owen, and Izzy in a singing competition directed by Chris to win 500 dollors to there favorite store anywhere. Not good at summarize
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've thought about it **

**and I decided to make one shots**

**on couples of total drama and**

**them singing songs that match **

**there relationships so enjoy.**

* * *

"Well hello fellow Ex campers. I know there are only fourteen of you but I just wanted to see how this will turn out." Chris said with his usual grin "I am here to tell you that I will be pairing you up to one other person and you will have to sing with hem of a song that I pick". Chris was interrupted with the ex campers complaining.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS" Chef yelled at them spiting a little. it got quiet fast.

"Thank you Chef. But as I as saying you will have to dress up as the people singing from the songs so I will have you go get changed now while I can" he said and some interns came in and took the ex campers away.

When all the capers came out Chris called the first people up. "first up Lindsey and Tyler. Be aware me and Chef will be judging and who ever wins got 500 dollars to there favorite store." He added before sitting down.

* * *

When Lindsey and Tyler got on stage Lindsey was dressed in a pink pencil skirt and a spiked colorful bra and a straw hat to match, While Tyler was dressed in a baby blue tux and had on a black tie with it.

"The song you will be singing is Barbie girl by. Aqua" yelled Chris.

"OMG Taylor I love this song" squealed Lindsey. Tyler was about to correct her when he heard Chef yell start. so they began.

* * *

_"Hi Barbie"_ said Tyler _"Hi Ben"_ said Lindsey back.

"_do you wanna go for a ride?" "Sure Ben..Ken" _Lindsey corrected her self.

"_jump in!"_

Lindsey began to sing "_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worrled,Life in plastic, Its fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhheerree. Imagination, life as your creation" _She had a pretty good voice for a dumb girl.

"_Come on Barbie, Lets go party!" _Tyler sang back.

"I'_m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worried, life in plastic its fantastic! you can brush my hair undress me everywhheerree. Imagination, life as your creation" _she took a breath and continued to sing "_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world, Dress me up, make it tight, I'm you dolly" _she smiled and held onto her shirt to show she liked her stuff tight.

_"Your my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky" _Tyler aid grabbing Lindsey's waist,

"_You can touch. you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_ She said smiling even more. "uu-oooh-u" the girls sang in the crowd because there knew the some very to well.

Lindsey pushed Tyler way and walked around the stage playing with her hair "_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worrld. Life in plastic, its fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhheerree. Imanation,life as your creation_

_"Come on Barbie lets go party" _said Tyler fanning his hand for her to follow him "_ah-ah-ah-yeah"_ said said grabbing his hand and they skipped on the stage.

_"Come on Barbie lets go party" "uu-oooh-u"_

_"Come on Barbie lets go party" "ah-ah-ah-yeah"_

_"come on Barbie lets got party" "uu-oooh-u"_

_"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees" _she said getting on her knees

_"Come jumpin, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town fool around,lets go party" _Tyler said pointing at geoff and looing at lindesy.

_"You can touch. You can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" "You can Touch, you can play, If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_"Come n Barbie, lets got party!" "ah-ah-ah-yeah"_

_"Come on Barbie, lets go party!" "uu-oooh-u"_

_"Come on Barbie, lets got party!" "ah-ah-ah-yeah"_

_"Come on Barbie, lets go party" "uu-oooh-u"_

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. life in plastic, its Fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhheerree. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, its fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhheerre. Imagination, life is your creation."_

_"come on Barbie lets got party!" "ah-ah-ah-yeah"_

_"come on Barbie lets got party!" "uu-oooh-uu"_

_"Come on Barbie lets go party!" "a-ah-ah-yeah"_

_"Come on Barbie lets got party" "uu-oooh-uu"_

Lindsey stood up perky and looked at Tyler with a huge smile_. "oh, I'm having so much fun!" _

_"well Barbie, were just getting started" Lindsey grabbed his hand and sang "OH, I love you Ken!"_

They bowed and walked off the stage with only a few people clapping. "okay that was something wasn't it Tyler and Lindsey" Chris said with a weird look on his face. "Next up we have Gwen and Trent..."

* * *

**so I hope I did good on this song **

**idk y but I just think it fits them**

**haha ****well thanks**

**REVIEW **

**BYEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Well here is another chapter**

**to this story hope you like it**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Okay, next we have Gwen and Trent. They will be singing 'Remembering Sunday' by. All Time Low" Chris said once everyone settled down.

Gwen and Trent walked out from behind the curtains "Chris I'm going to kill you" Gwen said while walking to the microphone. Trent and Gwen looked at each other and looked away fast.

Gwen still kinda felt bad about breaking up with Trent like that. But the way he looked it seems he got over it.

Gwen was wearing black jeans with a teal shirt and converse to match it, while Trent had on jeans and a grey shirt and shoes he wore on TDI. Trent sat down on a stool with his guitar and micro phone while Gwen stood with the microphone.

"START" Chris yelled

* * *

So they began singing.

Trent strummed his guitar and sang "_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way two in the morning He hasn't been sober for days __Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees they had breakfast together, But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs" _he took a breathe and had quick glance at Gwen she seemed scared he just smile a went on.

_"Now this place seems familiar to him, she pulled on his hand a devilish grin, she led him upstairs, she led him upstairs. Left him dying to get in"_

_"forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?" He sang his smile fading away_

_"She's been running through my dreams, and its driving me crazy it seems, I'm gonna ask her to marry meeee." _he started to get into the song

"_And even though she doesn't believe in love, He's determined to call her bluff, who could deny these butterflies? they're filling his gut. waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces, he pleads though he tries, but he's only denied now he's dying to get inside" he sang then Gwen joined him_

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find. My calling. I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen that girl?" they sang smiling at each other_

_"She's been running through my dreams, and its driving me crazy it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry meeeee" Trent went on by himself_

_"The neighbors said she moved away, funny how it rained all dayyy, I didn't think much of it then but its starting to all make sense." he took a breathe_

_"Oh I can see it now! that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever, whoever she may beee." Gwen started to sing_

_"I'm not coming back I've done something so terrible!" she sang "forgive me!" she added_

_"I'm terrible to speak but you'd expect that from me! 'I'm not calling, I'm not calling!'" she sang_

_"I'm mixed up ill be blunt now the rain is just washing you out of my hair! ' your driving me crazy!' And out of my mind keeping an eye on the world! so many thousands of feet off the ground! I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds towering over you head!" she sang very powerfully and beautifully _

_"I guess ill go home now, I guess ill go home now, I guess ill go home now" he took a breathe and grabbed her hand " I guess ill got home" they sang together_

* * *

"Gwen and Trent walked off the stage hand in hand and smiled while everyone clapped even heather

"that was amazing guys" said Chris proud but that was over fast "now we need to move on. Our next couple is Bridgette and Geoff.."

* * *

**Well guys i hope you liked this song**

**I just really thought this song**

**fitted them pretty well**

**thanks review**

**BYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers I've been kinda busy and I didn't have time**

**to update so forgive me and enjoy Bridgette and Geoff's**

**song ENJOY**

* * *

"Okay Ex campers next we will have Bridgette and Geoff sing 'Turn up the love' by. far east moment (ft. cover drive). come on out guys." He said signaling for them to come in.

When they walked in Bridgette was wearing camo pants with a white crop top and a jacket on that was black with white letters on the and dark brown combat boots, while Geoff was wearing black pants with a gray shirt under his blue and white jacket and it was topped off with one gold chain and blue shoes with his lucky cow boy hat on.

"Hey, Geoff why not lose the hat." Duncan yelled to his best friend "Nah dude you know this is my lucky hat" he called back holding his hat on his head. Duncan rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Okay Geoff, Bridge you may start." Chris said Bridgette rolled her eyes and got up to the mike as did Geoff and they began.

* * *

_"We are one tonight and we breathing in the same air so turn up the love, turn up the love, were turning up the loooove" _ she sang looking a little sheepish because she never sang in front of people, but Geoff just gave her a thumbs up with a smile.

Then a whistle went off three time and Geoff yelled _"Just turn it up now" _ then the beat dropped and everyone stood up and started to dance in the crowd.

Geoff started to rap "_Get it poppin, hop the molly dirty bass, we so body body to legit, we cant quit the party super freaks, no illuminati, so one two hit the booze we on you-tube, nothing to lose so let it lose 'cause the sheep don't sleep, Like pop pop pop pop." _he rapped everyone was jumping and having a good time.

Bridgette looked at everyone and smiled. even though her and Geoff broke up the both can have a good time right now. But she still felt kinda awkward but she was rocking to the music.

"_Drop low the LO V.E gotta get more so clap your hands, clap clap your hands I got nothing but love to give, TURN IT UP, turn up you don't hear me no here's some love for your stereo so clap your hands clap clap your hands, I got nothing but love to give"_ he sang again.

"_We are one toooniight, and we breathing in the same air so turn up the love we turnin' up the love, We are one tonight and we breathing in the same air so turn up the love, turn up the love, we turnin' up the loooveee" _Bridgette sang getting in to the music and bobbing her head with a fist in the air.

"_Go ahead now floss your love like a heart of gold dirty bass to bake a tootsie roll, if you don't low on the floor I got a crew that will handle that cookie jar, damn girl, I aint tryin' to be rude spread love like a guestless you plus two that's what you call a move, like pop pop pop pop" _ he sang some more while moving over to Bridgette and grabbing her waist and looking her in the eye.

"_Drop low to the LO V.E gotta get more so clap your hands, clap clap your hands, TURN IT UP, turn up you don't hear me? no here's some love for your stereo, so clap your hand, clap clap your hands, like pop pop pop pop" _he slowed down a little bit but kept a nice pace and grabbed her hand and started dancing with her

_"turn me on like this your song dirty bass got love to give turn it up now mad monopoly all night long, dirty bass got love to give, Yo let me see the grill from here to here, so much love in the atmosphere the good times roll with me right here I got nothing but love to give" _He said to her

She looked him in the eyes while her ears were red and sang_ "We are one tonight and we breathing in the same air so turn up the love turn up the love, we turnin' up the loooveee, we are one tonight and we breathing in the same air so turn up the love turn up the love, we turnin' up the loooveee" _then when she was done the beat dropped again and they let go of each other and was jumping in the air lie everyone else.

'_JUST TURN IT UP NOW. Turn it up now. dirty bass got love to give (got) love to give like pop pop pop pop" _Sang Geoff while he rolled Bridgette into is arms and kissed her she kissed back, but the broke up when they heard people howling. She blushed and walked off the stage and sat with Courtney who gave her a smirk and elbowed her.

"well Geoff and Bridgette that was the bet performance yet but we have to wait until everyone goes. Next up is Owen and Izzy" Chris yelled.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think I thought it matched them because Geoff is like party and love while**

**Bridgette is little party and love so I thought I was good**

**Well thanks for reading **

**Review**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
